


Without Warning

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Without Warning

Severus pushed forward, then pulled back, Harry moving with him, taking him deeper with every thrust.

He was so hot, so tight, so utterly perfect that Severus knew he wouldn't last. 

Without warning, Harry stilled beneath him, ripping his orgasm from him, and milking every last drop of come from his cock.

Severus rolled to the side, arm over his face. Post-coital conversations were always awkward, from what he recalled.

He should have known Harry would surprise him. He pulled himself close to Severus, draping a proprietary arm over his chest.

Well. 

Harry's warm body by his side, Severus slept.


End file.
